1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spoked wheel and the method of making the wheel in which the spokes are disposed in longitudinally spaced radial planes which converge toward the rim of the wheel and diverge toward the hub of the wheel with the spokes being constructed of wire members of fixed, non-adjustable length and tensioned simultaneously and equally by increasing the distance between the points of attachment to the hub when making the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of spoked wheels have been constructed with the structural characteristics of the wheel being varied depending upon the intended utility. Usually, such wheels include relatively heavy and rigid spokes. In some instances, the spokes are capable of adjustable tensioning by the use of screw-threaded elements incorporated into the spokes with one example of this type of construction being a conventional bicycle wheel and other similar types of wire spoked wheels. One of the problems in the construction of this type of wheel is unequal tensioning of the spokes which frequently results in bending or deflection of the rim of the wheel and eccentric orientation of the hub. When such wheels are constructed of rigid materials, they become quite heavy and when such wheels are constructed with a relatively large diameter, they also are quite heavy. In view of these problems, spoked wheels with a hub and rim have not been used in certain instances. For example, the provision of airfoils on the spokes for use as a wind turbine, fan, propeller or the like has not found acceptance although efforts have been made to utilize such structures as exemplified by certain of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 3,373,928 3/19/68 2,855,179 10/7/58 548,171 10/22/95 3,572,969 3/30/71 1,010,337 11/28/11 194,140 8/14/77 565,414 8/4/96 458,602 9/9/90 653,615 7/10/00 756,216 4/5/04 959,392 5/24/10 436,148 9/9/90 1,046,814 12/10/12 1,233,232 7/10/17 1,888,795 11/22/32 2,517,135 8/1/50 943,732 12/21/09 556,803 3/24/96 1,820,529 8/25/31 1,352,960 9/14/20 ______________________________________